Methods of manufacturing glass sheets are known to include the step of fusion drawing a glass ribbon from the root of a forming wedge. Once drawn from the root, the glass ribbon is set from a viscous state to an elastic state. After reaching the elastic state, the end portion of the glass ribbon is then periodically cut to provide a glass sheet having the desired length.